Life Goes On
by redangel365
Summary: Pairing: EO, if it ever happened, there would be a lot of complications...
1. Chapter 1

ELLIOT P.O.V.

I looked up just in time to see Olivia smiling and hanging up her phone. She turned back to her paperwork with a smile on her face.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

She looked up slowly, "what?"

"That call you just got, any news on the case?"

"Oh um, no that wasn't about the case." she turned back to her computer, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Oh, so who was it?" I tried to appear nonchalant.

"No one you know," she smiled flashing her perfect teeth.

"How can you be sure- unless you tell me?" I smiled back; smooth but relentless- but those were two traits I was proud of.

Her mouth opened and I could almost hear the words she was about to utter before Casey walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Liv, come on- you promised you'd by me lunch, I've been waiting on the steps for like-" Casey looked down at her silver watch, "ten minutes now."

"Damn, so sorry Case; I was about to go but then I got a call and completely forgot."

"It's fine let's just go now," Casey replied with a smile. Olivia got up and looked around her desk for a second.

"Where's my-"

"Here," I cut her off and threw her the keys to the squad car.

"Oh thanks," she said after she caught them, however continued to look around. "But, where's my-"

I cut her off again handing her a credit card. "Here, remember you-"

"Oh yeah, thanks El." She said and then strode over to where Casey was standing.

Casey chuckled lightly. "All these years later and you're still like this?"

"Like what?" Me and Olivia replied at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a coffee!" she snickered, eliciting a sigh from Casey.

"Yup, you're both still exactly the same!" Casey turned and walked toward the elevators followed by Olivia.

OLIVIA P.O.V.

I slid into the booth across from Casey and picked up my menu. I looked up to see her with the same smirk she'd had since we left the precinct. "So, what's new Casey?"

"Nothing much; I'm older, my grandmother died, I got a dog, took a trip to Vegas a few weeks ago, and moved in with my boyfriend."

"Wow, John will be crushed!" I laughed.

She laughed too, "so how are things going? What's new with you?"

"Um let's see; I joined a gym, got turned down for adoption, got a kid anyway, and then had him taken from me, and I've been dating a detective from the Queens SVU for four months."

"Wow four months, eh? Elliot must be devastated!" She laughed.

"No, he took the news just fine."

"Wow; he knows and he hasn't tried to kill the guy?" Casey feigned shock.

"Casey, I doubt he's even concerned- he's happily married, he probably doesn't worry about my love life!"

"Sure Olivia, sure" she muttered before turning toward her menu.

ELLIOT P.O.V.

She returned to the precinct an hour later and the rest of the day passed by relatively quickly. There were no new cases, and at six she started to log off her computer.

I leaned back in my chair and put my feet on my desk. "You meeting up with Billy tonight?" I knew his name, but I just liked to mess with her.

"It's Bobby, and no" she answered and then added, "Fin and I are gonna go visit John, he's been sick for awhile don't you think?"

"Yeah but the old man is like bionic or something." She laughed and that made me smile

"You gonna be here much longer?" she asked as she got up and stretched.

"No, Jack is going to come visit me and Kathy today."

Olivia nodded and then smiled. "Have fun," she said before turning around and telling Fin she was ready to go. I had told her awhile ago that Jack was my oldest friend; we'd known each other since we were kids- grew up down the block from each other, and then when we were in high school and Kathy had gotten pregnant, he had been the one to suggest I propose to her and be the best man at our wedding. When I went off to join the Marines, he had continuously checked on Kathy and helped her with Maureen. He was my best friend. Don't get me wrong, Olivia and I were best friends too, but it was different.

After a while, I logged off my computer and headed home too.

As I entered the front door, I saw Kathy watching TV in the living room. "Hey" I greeted.

She looked up and smiled, "hey" she said back. Things between us now were better than ever, and I feel bad sometimes that it took everything that happened to us to finally realize what we both wanted- needed.

She turned back to the television. "There is some dinner in the microwave if you want and Eli's already asleep."

I nodded and turned toward the kitchen, silently eating my dinner at the island counter. A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring, and got up to answer it, Kathy did to. We met at the hallway to the main entrance. I looked at her and gave a small but audible sigh. Then she opened the door.

Jack invited himself in immediately, kicking the door shut behind him. He smiled and gave Kathy a light kiss on the cheek, "Hey Kath, it's been awhile! But still as beautiful as ever." He always did know how to sweet talk. He came up to me and gave me a one-armed hug. "And look at that I didn't think it was possible- he has even less hair than last time!" I smiled too as he pointed to my receding hairline.

"Getting old!" I muttered.

He patted me on the back, "that you are my friend." Then the smile suddenly fell from his face. "So are you guys sure this time?"

Kathy turned to me and met my eye before nodding. "Yeah Jack, we've both agreed it's for the best." The sad part was this statement was true. Are relationship had gotten increasingly better since we both signed the divorce papers.

"Have you told the kids?" Jack asked.

I replied this time. "Yeah; Maureen and Kathleen said they were happy id we're happy, Elizabeth took it relatively well, Dickie seemed to know it was coming, and Eli is too young to understand."

Jack nodded , "then let's get packing." He looked at the big house and sighed. "This is like déjà vu," he said referring to the last time me and Kathy separated and he came to help me pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELLIOT P.O.V. **

I flopped down on the couch, wiping the sweat on my forehead with my shirt sleeve. Jack handed me a beer from the pack he had brought and sat down next to me, slightly out of breath. I looked around the new house I had found a little over a week ago. So far, we had moved in a couch, a bed, a coffee table, a washer & dryer, and two TV's- and all in one night. Both of us were exhausted. I looked at the small time slot on the cable box; 3:47 a.m.

"You're so lucky I'm a nice person!" Jack chuckled taking another sip from his bottle.

"Yeah, you're a pretty good friend," I said in all seriousness- because the truth was, he was, he always stuck by me, for better or worse.

"You know it's my girlfriend's only day off today, and I'm gonna be spending it with you."

I laughed silently. "Jack not again!"

"No, this time she's different."

"No she's not; you say that about every girl, Jack they only want your money," I sighed.

"Elliot trust me, not this one, she's special!" he insisted.

"How long you been seeing her?" I asked somewhat curiously.

"Just a few months now, but she's amazing." I actually felt bad as he looked at me with that twinkle in his eye; after all these years, Jack was still so naïve about women. When he had turned twenty four he had inherited his grandfather's huge fortune, and since then women have been playing him left and right. They were all different, but they always had one thing in common; they wanted his money.

"And she hasn't asked you for money?" I asked; eyebrows cocked.

"No," he shook his head, "she doesn't even know I have money, and even if she did, I doubt she would care."

"Jack-"

"No, here me out," he interrupted, "I told her I was a cop and she didn't even care. She's never- not even once- asked me for money. When we go out, she insists she pays for herself. Her birthday is coming up, and she doesn't even want be to buy her anything." He smiled suddenly, "does that sound like a gold-digger to you?"

"Jack, what about when you brought her over to your apartment, the place is like two million dollars, did she not notice?"

"I have never even brought her, we always stay at her place- her work hours are crazy." He explained.

I shook my head unbelievingly, "her work hours are crazy? Are you sure she's not cheating on you?"

"Oh my God, do you always think the worst about everybody?" he laughed, putting a hand through his hair.

"It's kinda my job!" I smiled back.

"Come on," Jack said getting up. "Let's bring in the rest of the stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 week later**_

"Jack, I feel like a thirteen year old boy looking through my mother's lingerie catalogue," I shook my head as he turned yet another page.

He laughed, "Ah shut up, I bet you're enjoying it. You haven't got laid in months!"

"Kathy and I have only been divorced for a week!"

"I know," he said and turned back to the magazine with a smirk.

I sighed because he was right and I knew it. "Tell me again why are we doing this? I thought you said your new girlfriend didn't want you to get her anything for her birthday, or has she changed her mind?" I asked, challenging him.

"She doesn't, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't get her something?" he asked, then added, "plus this present is more for me then for her" he grinned and I couldn't help but snicker.

"She any good in bed?" I asked.

"In bed, on the floor, in the shower, against the door, in her car, in the restaurant bathroom- she's good everywhere my friend."

"She did you in a restaurant bathroom? Classy!" I stated as I bumped his shoulder with my own.

"That's the thing though, she's probably the classiest woman I have ever met and she's gorgeous." He got the twinkle in his eye again and I wondered (not for the first time) who this woman was.

"Better looking than Kathy?" I questioned.

"Definitely, and she's thin too, but with lots of curves." He said making an hourglass figure with his hands.

I yawned then look down. After a second I pointed to the open catalogue. "That one," I pointed to a see-through black lace negligee.

He looked down to the one I had pointed to and nodded, "I like that one to."


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my watch once again; 9:34 a.m.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I replied to Munch as he stared at me from his position by the coffee machine. Yeah, Munch is back.

"You look like a lost puppy. She's probably just running late."

I sighed and turned to face my computer only to see Fin snickering lightly as he finished his paperwork. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wonder how you'd survive if she wasn't here."

I was going to reply but I heard the squad room doors open, and nearly jumped from my seat in anticipation. She entered slowly balancing four cups of coffee in her hand. "Sorry I'm late guys but I brought coffee."

John sighed, "Liv it's your birthday, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to buy you coffee."

She feigned disappointment, "damn it, you remembered!" she sighed. Everybody laughed, including her and I could feel my own lips upturned in a smile. She passed everyone their coffees then sat down, taking a sip of her own.

I stared at her for a few minutes and finally she looked up. "So Liv, what are you doing tonight?" I hoped she would say nothing, and we could go out- like we did every year- to get shitfaced on her birthday, we could even bring the rest of the gang if they're up to it.

"Well nothing much," I felt the smile forming on my face, "just gonna meet with Bobby- maybe get a few drinks." And just like that I felt my smile disappearing.

"You still going out with Benny? Wow Liv, must be serious!" I heard myself say.

"Yeah BOBBY and I are doing pretty well." She replied, putting an emphasis on his name- as if to get me to remember.

"Hey Liv, why don't you and your boy toy meet all of us at Halley's for a little celebration?" Munch suggested, peering over his glasses.

She looked at Fin who nodded and then turned over to me. When her eyes found mine we had a silent conversation before she nodded. "Yeah sure, why not?"

"I'll call Casey and see if she wants to join" John said as he picked up his desk phone. I saw Olivia smirk and roll her eyes, and I grinned.

"You know; if you gave him a chance, I bet you to would be great friends- you're exactly the same" she whispered before turning to her computer and turning it on.

I slid into a booth followed closely by Casey, Fin, and John. Olivia had gone home to change. I began to wonder what her boyfriend was like, but my thoughts were interrupted as a waitress came to our table. We all ordered beer, and made small talk. The waitress came back with our drinks and placed them on the table. I looked around the small bar, suddenly noticing the door open. To my surprise, Jack entered- putting away his cell phone and unzipping his leather jacket.

"Jack!" I called from are table. He turned toward me squinting and then smiled when he spotted me. He walked over to our table.

"Hey Elliot" he grinned.

"Everybody this is Jack-an old friend of mine. Jack this is Casey, John, and Fin." I said and they all nodded their hellos. "Jack what are you doing here man?"

"Meeting the girlfriend for some drinks." he responded.

"Why don't you join us?" Elliot suggested.

"Sure, why not- at least until she gets here."

"Why, she's got you on a tight leash or something?" Fin laughed.

"No, we're supposed to be meeting her friends," he smiled. "I'm gonna go get a drink" he said pointing to the bar before he started to walk toward it.

Casey chuckled, "he looks like you but with more hair." They all laughed and I threw a napkin at her.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"Hey look, Live is here," Munch interrupted their laughter. We all turned to see Olivia walk in, in a black pencil skirt, white shirt with ruffles, a leather jacket, and black stilettos. She turned toward the bar and ordered her drink. Then, Jack walked up behind her; holding his hands over her eyes. She smiled and took his hands off her eyes, turning around to face him. We all gasped as they kissed passionately- Jack putting his hands on her ass and Olivia putting hers in his hair. I couldn't tear my eyes away as he licked her ear, nibbling it and whispered something to her. She nodded to whatever he said and they broke apart.

"I'm confused" Fin whispered as they approached our booth, which was in a corner with little light.

I could hear Jack as he came to a stop in front of our booth closely followed by Olivia; "Liv, I would like you to meet my best friend-"

"Elliot!" She said as she approached behind Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elliot?"

"Olivia?"

"Bobby?"

"Jack?"

"Liv?"  
>"Farrah Fawcett!" Munch said and everyone turned to face him. "Oh, I thought we were playing the name game." Fin and Casey laughed, but I just kept looking at Olivia and Jack in disbelief.<p>

Jack laughed after a minute and sighed, "Please don't tell me you two ever-"

Olivia interrupted him, "Bobby, this is my partner; Elliot. How do you two… I mean I know how you two know each other- Elliot's told me about you, I just didn't know you were YOU. I mean I know who you are but I didn't think you were also Elliot's, I mean… I don't know."

They all laughed and I had to join in.

"I still don't understand," Fin said after a moment. Then added; "Are you Jack or Bobby?"

"Well my name is Bobby Jack Galantine (junior) and since everyone used to call my father Bobby, everyone called me Jack. But now everyone knows me as Bobby, except for my old friends." He patted my shoulder as he said the last part.

"I don't know seems kinda suspicious" Munch said and Casey elbowed him.

Olivia laughed and sat down next to Fin, "well then this should be an interesting night." Jack slid in next to her, sitting across from me, John, and Casey.

After everyone got another round of drinks the conversation started up again.

"So how did you two meet?" Casey asked causing both Olivia and Jack to burst out laughing.

"I was at a bar one day- in a real shitty mood, and Bobby here," she patted his leg under the table, "decided I needed company."

"No you're telling it wrong," Jack laughed. "I walk into the bar and I see this gorgeous woman sitting there drinking vodka (of all things) and all the men are staring at her. I saw some guys starting to inch closer to the empty seat near her and she looked pissed, so I thought; hell let me just save her the trouble. So I come up to her and say 'is this seat free?' and she says-"

"Yes, but if you sit there, this one will be too." Olivia chimed in laughing.

Jack laughed too. "So I'm like; 'you look really familiar; haven't I seen you some place before?' and she still isn't looking at me and she smirks and says-"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." Olivia grinned.

We all started to laugh as I add, "Yeah, that's our Liv."

Jack smirks and continues, "So I try a new approach; I go up to the bartender and I'm like 'You need to call the police! Because that girl, over there' and I point to Olivia 'stole my heart' and then all of a sudden she looks up and- I don't know if it was the alcohol or what- but she burst out laughing. So I think I've finally won her over, so I make my way back to her-grinning like an idiot, and she says-"

Olivia takes over; "'the police are already here'. And then I show him my gun, but then he's still standing there like an idiot so I tell him he can sit down. And I guess we just hit it off"

And the night went on like that; the mood was light, conversation easy, and I wanted so badly to be happy for them- and I was; because they both deserved to be happy. But still there was this tiny pang in my chest every time I saw them touch, or heard her laugh at one of his corny jokes, or just saw them look into each other's eyes. But the night was approaching an end, so I shoved these thoughts out of my mind.

We all stood up to leave as Casey handed Olivia a small bag, she opened it and smiled. "Thanks, Case!" Olivia gave Casey a hug. I peaked in the bag and saw a bunch of perfumes and body washes; I will never understand a woman's need for crap like that.

Munch and Fin came up to her next. Fin handed her a small box and said, "Happy birthday, baby girl." He was probably the only man I knew that could get away with something like that, and just because he was Fin. He gave her a small hug and a quick kiss on the temple; never one for showing much PDA. She smiled at him and opened the box. I leaned against the table sitting beside Jack, folded my arms over my chest and yawned.

"It's from all of us; even Cragen chipped in." Munch said as she looked at her new iPhone. As he said that she looked up and caught my eye, she looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

John nodded, "we know".

After a little while Fin, Munch, and Casey went home- leaving Jack, Liv, and me alone.

"So…" Liv broke the silence.

"So- jinx" Jack and I said at the same time, then laughed.

"I said it first" Jack exclaimed.

"No, I said it first!"

"You guys are like twins" Olivia laughed.

"Yeah except I'm way better looking" Jack ran a hand up and down his body- jokingly.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" I kicked him lightly.

"Not more than you, you were throwing them back and now you can barely keep your eyes open." Jack patted my shoulder.

"Yeah El, you shouldn't be driving home. You can stay in my place."

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt your birthday se-" my words sounded slurred- even to me.

"El you're gonna be on the couch, so whatever goes on in the bedroom I guarantee you won't interrupt. "Now come on". And just like that we were walking to her apartment.


End file.
